


Christmas Eve

by StarbucksSue



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Cashay's Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cashay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashay/gifts).



> For Cashay's Fandom Stocking 2013.

"Daniel."

Danny Williams opened his eyes and smiled up at the soft question from his mother.

"They're both asleep, Mom. I think the snowball fight, ice skating and snowman building were all a bit too much for them." He answered softly with a chuckle, trying not to wake Steve and Grace who were both fast asleep and using him for a pillow.

"I can understand Gracie falling asleep but from what I've heard of Steve I expected him to be able to last much later than 8:00pm." Danny's father replied with a grin. "Would you like me to take Grace up to bed, it looks like she's out for the count."

"Please, Dad. If you and Mom wouldn't mind putting Gracie to bed. I'll let Steve sleep a little longer, he's had a pretty rough time lately and I think it's all catching up with him now that he's finally got the chance to relax."

"That's probably very true, Danny." His mother replied as his father carefully picked up Grace and carried her upstairs. "You just make sure that Steve gets all the rest and relaxation he needs."

"With you spoiling him the way you're doing I think you're a big part of it Mom. Steve's Mom's really thrown everything he knew of her and his childhood into question. Having some real family stability is doing him just as much good as everything I can do for him."

"Then I'm glad we're able to help. He's a kind, generous and thoughtful young man, Danny, you're both very good for each other and it's obvious that Grace thinks the world of him." She smiled as she turned to go upstairs.

There was a moment of silence.

"You do know I'm awake don't you?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Steven, I do know you're awake." Danny replied. "Was there anything incorrect about what I was saying?"

There was a pause as Steve snuggled further into him before answering, his voice muffled against Danny's shoulder.

"No, I guess you've pretty much hit the nail on the head there." Steve sighed. "You know, your parents are everything mine weren't. My Dad was always so busy with work he was hardly there for us and, like you said, everything about Doris is in question." He fell silent and Danny rubbed a hand gently up and down his back.

"Yeah, I've never had to question anything about my parents. When I was a kid my grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins were always around, the whole family was close and we knew our family history going back generations. Nothing was ever in doubt and our parents have always been there for us, we always came first." He broke off, not sure if he was making things worse.

"You have a great family, Danny. I'm glad you brought me to meet them. They've made me feel part of a family again and it's been a long time since I felt that." Steve admitted, pulling away from Danny and sitting up. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I wouldn't share my family with just anybody but you, my friend, are always welcome to share." Danny grinned and was relieved to see a relaxed and contented smile spread across Steve's face.

Danny got to his feet and held out his hand to pull Steve up and into his arms for a long kiss.

"Now, it's getting late on Christmas Eve so before Santa arrives I think it's time for eggnogg." Danny declared. "That is a family tradition and some traditions just shouldn't be broken."


End file.
